Those Pesky SunGlasses!
by Q.Chickitas
Summary: Those Pesky SunGlasses is a story, that My friend and i are writing. I'm Chi-Chi-Chillin, Shawna, And This is Emily, Q.Chickita. Hope You Like It! Send Us Reveiws.. If You Like It..


Me ( Emscly-Rockx) and my BEST friend Shawna ( Chi-chi-chillen) are wrighting this story! We are big csi miami fans! Hope you guys LOVE it!

**Chapter 1:** _**Skipping!**_

It was a nice sunny day in the city of MIAMI! And Shawna and Emily were messing around with EVERYONE! mwa hahaha! They were sitting outside of Horatio Caine's office trying to think of a plan to steal those pesky sun glasses!

" Hey Shawna, how about we just walk in and take them off, and walk back out again?!" Emily askes.

" Oh yeah Em thats just a GREAT idea! Lets try it!" Shawna reaches over and smacks her in the back of the head!

" OUCH you dirty lil jerk face! I was just kidding! " Emily jumps over her and skips away!

" What's with you and skipping? Like really dude! " Shawna yells after her!

" It's called being active you should try it sometime!" Emily giggles.

Shawna jumps on her scooter and chases Emily through the halls of the lab.

" Catch me if you can! Man I really should run track while skipping! I'd totally win!" Emily yells behind her.

" I know holy cow crap your fast!" Shawna shouts.

" Hey what are you kids doing riding scooters in this lab? What are you doing in this lab anyways?" We'd know that voice ANYWHERE! It was Rick Stetler!

" Oh come on Steler you know it's just us!" We yelled back.

" Oh ya, it's just Horatio's little brats!" He replied. Reaching up to smack us in head!

Emily turns around and grabs his hand! " EXCUSE me , I really hope you were not just about to smack me in the head?! Were you?!" Emily screamed in his face!

Shawna gets off the scooter, and punches him in the face! " Whoops! did I do that? Silly me?!"

Stetler falls back and reaches for his nose! Oops blood!

" Run!" Shawna whispered in Emily's ear!

Emily started skipping away at 100 miles an hour, with Shawna right behind her!

They turned the corner and stopped because their dad was just stepping out of his office! Uh Oh! They turned again, and *Ram* right into Stetler! Horatio turned to see what the camotion was!

" Ugh, girls what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay home today because I have a big case to work on!" Horatio complains, with those pesky sunglasses on top of his head!

" Uh..." Emily pulls out a twix, and shares it with Shawna. They needed a moment.

" Wow thats weird!" Shawna explained.

" I know so anyways. Want some Skittles? " Emily asked.

" Sure." Shawna replies. Emily hands her some skittles.

" Uh what are you guys doing? " Horatio asked.

" Taking a break, what does it look like to you? " Shawna asks.

" Shawna, that was dad! It doesn't really stop time! OH MAN! Stupid twix comercial!" Emily yelled.

" Why are you two here? " Horatio demanded.

" Uh... because... SHAWNA MADE ME DO IT" Emily screamed pointing at Shawna!

" EMILY MADE ME DO IT!!" Shawna screamed pointing at Emily.

" Girls, girls! Shut up! Oh and go back to school!" Horatio explained.

" Fine be that way!" Both Emily and Shawna complained.

Emily and Shawna turned around and walked back outside!!

**Chapter 2: **_**SHAWNA!!**_

Emily and Shawna showed up to class 5 minutes late, and Mr.B made them march down to the principals office to get a late slip! While they were in the office waiting for that really slow secretaryto type them up a late slip. The girls rurned and saw James sitting in his usual seat!

"James! Class just started what the heck are you doing here?!" Emily asked, shacking her head.

" French!" He replied, rolling his eyes.

" Oh, you have don't you?" Shawna asked.

" YES!!! I hate her so much! I dont even walk in the door before she yells at me!" James whined.

" Ya well, we have Beridine and he's already being a Mr. SpazzyPants!" Emily laughs.

" Here's your late slips ladies now get back to class before you get in trouble!" The secretary says.

" We're already in trouble for being late. you stupid head!" Shawna said.

" SHAWNA!! " Emily yelled.

" Mrs. Caine! I guess i'll see you after school! " The secretary shouted!

" It's a date" Said Shawna.

" Dont get smart with me !" The secretary warned.

" I'm not smart thats why I'm in school!" Shawna explained.

" Shawna! Stop! " Emily pleaded.

" Level 2 detention!" The secretary said.

" Why do you give detentions? The students don't learn anything!" Shawna explained.

" Level 3, " The secretary challenged.

Emily reached over and grabbed Shawna by the pony tail!

" OUCH! That hurts!" Shawna screamed, in the middle of the office.

" Lets go!" Emily said, while dragging Shawna by the hair out of the office.

Emily and Shawna walked back to class. They were just in time for Geography.

Shawna hates Geography! So she got kicked out a few times.

" I don't know why Mr. B hates me so much!" Shawna complained. They were at thier lockers, getting ready to go to Math!

" Gee, could it be because you are a brat? Or just because he doesn't like you?" Emily said, staring past Shawna.

Shawna turned to see what Emily was talking staring at. Emily was staring at Brandon. Brandon is on every sport team! Shawna rolled her eyes and turned back to Emily.

" Em, he doesn't like you!" Shawna explained for the 4th time.

" He might! He just won't tell you!" Emily said, looking back at Shawna.

" What ever! Lets just go to class!" Shawna demanded.

" Fine! I love math!" Emily said skipping her way to class.

**Chapter 3: **_**Oh No! Viola!**_

Shawna and Emily walked into math class and froze! They had a supplie! On other condisions they would have been so happy. But, they had ! Mr.V, hated Shawna so much! Emily was his favourite student!

" ! Hi, How have you been?" Emily asks walking up to him.

" Fine thank y... Oh hello Shawna." says turning his attention to Shawna.

" Hey Mr.V! What am I gunna do to you today?" Shawna asks, smirking.

" Oh, boy! I should just through you out of class now!" sighed.

" Yes, but really I haven't done anything yet!" Shawna explains.

" Oh but you will " sighed again. " Take your seats ladies"

" OK. Fine" Shawna said. " But watch your back Mr.V"

Shawna and Emily took their seats. was not a good math teacher. He just said 'This is your work go ahead and do it!' Emily was finished in 5 minutes.

" Hey, Em can you move your paper over just a bit to the left?" Shawna whispered.

" No way!" Emily whispered back.

" Test time! Put your work away and take out a pencil!" bellowed, from behind the desk. " Em can you hand out the papers?"

" Sure," Emily anwsered.

Emily handed out the papers and took her seat! This was just what Emily needed! A challenge! Emily was almost done her test when Shawna's hand flew up in the air.

" What do you want Shawna?" asked.

" Um... Emily has a mistake on her paper!" Shawna answered trying not to laugh.

" SHAWNA!" Emily yelled. " DON'T LOOK AT MY PAPER!"

" It's a joke chill!" Shawna whispered. " Oh but number 2 is wrong!"

" Shawna out! No cheating off Emily's paper! To the office!" instructed.

" Ok sir." Shawna choked out the words.

As Shawna was walking to the door the tossed a tiny ball on the ground. Right by Mr.V's feet! Shawna left the room. But Emily knew she was only on the other side of the wall.

*Ring, ring* The phone rang. got up to anwser it. He slipped on the ball and fell backwards!

" Woops!" He yelled as he fell.

The class burst out laughing and Shawna came in the door to laugh with everyone!

" !" Emily squealed as she jumped out of her seat and ran to his side.

" Tipical Emily" Shawna complained.

" Guys he's not breathing!" Emily screamed. " Go get someone!"

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Shawna screached, as she knelt beside Emily.

The class was running around sceaming. Emily jumped up and ran full speed down to the office. A few minutes later, Emily was back with the principal and the school nurse on her heels. The principal was on the phone with an ambulance.

" GUYS! SIT IN YOUR SEATS OR I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS LATER!"sahwna ;a screamed. And everyone sat down.

" He has a pulse! He's still alive! But not for long! Tell that ambulance to hurry up!" Emily was yelling at the principal.

" Move over, you don't know what your doing!" The nurse yelled at Emly.

" EXCUSE ME! I'm Horatio Caine's DAUGHTER! Of course I know what i'm doing! Emily yelled back.

" Oh, chick, don't get on her bad side!" Shawna warned.

" Ok fine. You can help me!" The nurse yelled.

" Uh. Duh! Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Emily and the nurse did a series of things that looked really weird in Shawna's eyes. But she didn't say anything, because she know it was all her fault. Finally the ambulance arrived. They took to the hospital.

Emily and Shawna were walking home.

" Emily. If dies it's all my fault! I can't deal with being a murderer. What if dad finds out?! Oh my god! He'd totally kill me!" Shawna complained.

" Shawna! Chill out! He won't die!" Emily yelled in her face.

" What if he does?! You don't know that he won't!" Shawna yelled back.

Shawna and Emily stopped yelling at each other as thier house came into view. The next day Emily and Shawna walked into class and froze. There standing at the blackboard, was him, himself !

" !" Emily squealed, as she ran over to hug him.

Shawna let out a loud sigh.

" Good to see you walking Mr.V." Shawna said, taking her seat.

" Yep. So Emily I guess I have to thank you. I heard you were the one to save me" He said turning back to Emily.

" Oh, it was nothing. Really!" Emily said letting go of him.


End file.
